


春晖叁

by Baliuyao_861



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliuyao_861/pseuds/Baliuyao_861
Summary: 主jjjp 有宜嘉暗示老夫少妻AU 3p 单纯的色情影片





	春晖叁

少年犯

13

君子有成人之美，他本想这么说，可他林在范是君子么。幽暗的灯光衬得眼前的红酒像砖红色的血，而坐在对面的段宜恩就是饮血的怪物，苍白的吸血鬼。端起酒杯晃了晃，不似血液的粘稠，透过晃动的液体男人的视线和同龄的男人在沉静的空气中碰撞。

“我听说你有了个漂亮的小不点。”对方揶揄道，望着林在范眉间的褶皱，又叹息一声，“我们都不年轻了，珍荣还是不听话么。”

“相反，他听话得过头。”

段宜恩笑了，他抚摸着卧在自己膝头的男孩，又回到原来的话题：“不把你的小男孩叫出来一起玩玩么？”

林在范转动着自己无名指上的戒指，阴鸷的目光扫向此刻瑟瑟发抖的男孩再回到男人的脸上：“别拿他和你的宠物混为一谈。”

“他，你想都别想。”

14

“早上好，森尼。”朴珍荣笑着对餐桌上的男孩问好，端正得挑不出毛病。他坐着的时候身影和年长的男人像山岛般竦峙，任由暗流涌动，惊起林间的飞鸟。这是他们第二次在餐桌上相遇，距离上一次过了几天，之后他们基本上没三个人再坐在一起。

“早上好。”敢怒不敢言地答应着，王嘉尔抬起眼睛去看坐在一边的林在范，他看上去丝毫没有被影响，只是喝了口咖啡。

“父亲，那天我和您说的事情，您考虑的怎么样。”

“吃着饭别说话。”

“因为今天可是……”

“朴珍荣，我是不是对你太好了。”

王嘉尔心里警铃大作，他忙冲年轻人说：“生日快乐，珍荣。”可这次他的插嘴并没有让林在范感到安慰，而是烦躁地把杯子重重摔在桌面上，他凝视着不敢说话的男孩，冷冷道：“这里没有你说话的份。”

真好啊，朴珍荣想着笑容更大了，和那日让他恶心得想吐的早餐不一样，这次这样的氛围才能让他食欲大开。接下来谁也没有说话，被训斥的男孩乖乖坐在椅子上，连头都不敢抬。朴珍荣可以想到他桌子下的脚是怎样紧张得内八着，心里又是怎么谩骂着自己。

男人的手在这个时候突兀地出现在男孩的脑袋上，抚摸着，再用带着茧子的指尖拭去男孩眼角的水珠。王嘉尔怔怔的转过头看向男人，对方的手便顺着自己的脸握住了自己的后颈，带着戒指的手指搁着那块的皮肤，捏了两下。他在年长的男人漆黑的双眸里看见了自己。

“可以。”这句话是送给朴珍荣的，男人没去看自己儿子的表情，反正也是假兮兮的笑脸，他仍直视着眼前失神的男孩，像是透过他琥珀色的眼睛再去看向他藏着秘密的内心，让他的心底泛着动荡的涟漪，“他今晚是你的了。”

君子有成人之美，他或许不是君子，但他仍可以发扬这个美德。

王嘉尔慌张地眨巴着眼睛，他的嗓音在比他大也许有两轮的男人面前总是嗲得可人：“或许是我做错了什么吗，不，请您……”

男人手上的力道加大了，无名指上的戒指仿佛要嵌入自己的脖颈。林在范想起来段宜恩搂在身边的男孩，似乎也是这样小心翼翼的，合他口味。可是面前的人又不太一样，虽然此刻仍在他手下战战兢兢的，但是王嘉尔的眼睛里有从未在他面前显现的，不属于他的愠怒，似乎是幼稚的自尊心作祟，让他无法忍受作为礼物送给自己的儿子。

“你不是我的妻子。”男人慢慢移开自己的手，拈了拈指腹，“你是我养的，挂名的婊子。”

15

朴珍荣第一次见王嘉尔是在学校的篮球场。男孩穿着背心露出自己白花花的臂膀对着篮筐投篮，在球正中篮心时露出骄傲的笑容，再跳到队友的声上，发出兴奋的笑声。朴珍荣站在树荫下，冷淡地观战。他对这种流得一身臭汗的运动不感兴趣，但是好看的人总能让你多看几眼。早就听闻学校里转来一个一来就霸占校园BBS的二年级新生，说他帅到可以威胁蝉联校草的自己。

帅气？不如说是漂亮吧。

“听听这尖叫声，不过是运气好投中罢了。”旁人的讽刺在他听来也是酸气冲天，他的目光仍焦距在球场的中心上。

“呵呵，你知道他喜欢男人么？”还是那个声音。

“我靠，真假的，太恶心了吧。”

“所以看看啊，他还贴着那个男的呢，哼哼，是啊，是很恶心。”

“喂，你的淫笑怎么回事，你不会是……不过……”

“哼哼，是啊，大家都会喜欢上他的。”

16

“你好呀，我是你隔壁班的王嘉尔，你长得真帅呢。”男孩笑得时候脸上出现可爱的小括弧，大眼睛里藏不住的笑意像吸引蜜蜂的花蜜，即使是百米之外的人也会被他的笑脸征服。

是啊，大家都会喜欢上他的。

朴珍荣弯着眼睛，笑着和他握手，让彼此的掌纹贴在一起，传递彼此的温度。

此后他们经常一起出入校园的各个角落，BBS上也写满了两大校草交情有多么好，当他们同时出现时，角落里总有不明意义的尖叫声。他们就在尖叫声里相视而笑，对着对方耳语，诉说只有二人知晓的秘密。少年们的友情萌生得飞快，而擦边而过的总是胜过友情却达不到的爱情。王嘉尔有了漂亮的女朋友，一下子就打破了少年彼此间的暧昧。

“珍荣啊，这是我的女朋友。”搂着女孩的肩膀，王嘉尔笑嘻嘻道。

“和你很配，很漂亮呢。”他仍是一副笑眯眯的样子，称赞得女孩发出有些爽朗的笑声，在她健康的肤色衬托下，笑得出现小括弧的男孩白净得像淤泥里的白萝卜。朴珍荣盯着男孩放在女孩裸露的肩膀上的手，感受心脏发出的震动，那几乎要震碎自己的肋骨，冲出自己胸口。

所以当他看见男孩没过多久便和别的女孩相交甚欢，牵着对方的手来到他的面前，笑着向他介绍的时候，心脏的震动便平静了许多。

是啊，大家都会喜欢上他的。

接着是一个又一个的新人，校内校外的，美艳动人的女人，甜美可人的女孩，期间也有高大威猛的男人，花枝招展的男孩。他是在天上飞的鸟，没有人可以束缚他，责怪他的多情又无情。后来王嘉尔也不会再拉着对方的手到他面前介绍，只是见到的时候点点头，偶尔脱口而出的牢骚，抱怨对方的粘人。

是啊，大家都会喜欢上他的。即使他根本没有外表看上去人畜无害。

所以，为什么不是他朴珍荣？

17

金有谦的手机里一直保存着那段音频，和音频下的那句话：你不过是他无数中的下一个。

18

“森尼，不说你爱我么？”朴珍荣抚摸着男孩的脸，完美的笑容几乎要破开一个裂缝，“用你这张对谁都可以说爱的嘴？”

朴珍荣深谙王嘉尔的演技有多好，他可以表演出林在范喜欢的模样，在床上顺从地挨操，可朴珍荣就喜欢王嘉尔被他惹怒，气急败坏的样子，他喜欢王嘉尔最真实的样子。没有恋爱中一个又一个惹人欢喜的技巧，只有在他面前没有心机的一面。

“你和林在范说什么了？”王嘉尔淡淡地询问，他冷着脸的模样就像悬崖上的小花，被雨雪冲刷得冷峻又明艳。

“你伤心了吗？因为他的话。”朴珍荣伸出手去抚摸对方的头发，学着自己父亲的动作，捏了捏对方的后颈，“即使是最爱自己的王嘉尔，也会被别人的话伤到么？”

王嘉尔拍开他的手，皱着眉头，他想开口反驳，心脏传来的疼痛却那么切实，脑子里充斥着林在范的每一句话，连方才朴珍荣在脖子后面留下的温度都被浇灭，只留下属于林在范的冰冷。就像每天起床只能看到空荡荡的房间，却看不到男人的身影一样。

随之而来的是吻，印在自己的额头上，少年捧着他的脸，仔细地亲吻。这让他想起他们在纷飞的大雪里，朴珍荣为自己围上围巾，他踉跄着向前一步，进入了对方的安全区域。太近了，王嘉尔眨巴着眼睛，睫毛上的雪花就慢慢飘下来，落到脸颊上。朴珍荣的视线随着那片雪花移到王嘉尔湿润的嘴唇上，少年手上的动作停止了。王嘉尔就笑着抬起手把大大的帽子戴起来，帽子上毛绒绒的毛蹭着少年黑色的头发，而软绵绵的亲吻落在朴珍荣的脸上。

雪精灵一样的白发男孩，露出比冬日阳光更明媚的笑容，却说着对于朴珍荣来说最残忍的圣诞祷告词：“珍荣啊，上次来接你的男人是谁啊？”

“……是我的叔叔。”温柔地为王嘉尔缠好围巾，打上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，朴珍荣的声音带上连自己都不可置信的颤抖，“他很危险的，劝你不要打他的主意。”

“那我就更期待了。”

“森尼刚亲了我，就要去找别人了么？我太伤心了。”他收回自己的手，去看王嘉尔的眼睛，而男孩则用无辜的眼神看着他，仿佛听到了天大的笑话：“呀，你！可别恶心我了，我们不是最好的朋友么？”

回忆到此为止，朴珍荣的手指插进他的裤子，吻着他的嘴唇，再转头对王嘉尔耳语道：“我说了他很危险吧，你一出去就会被绑到他身边被操烂再扔掉，现在你只能在我们家呆到死了。”

“我要是想去哪里，谁也拦不住我。”被压在床上亲吻，他半推半就地抵着身上的少年，“我永远不会对你说爱。”

“和你上床肯定很无趣，你那干巴巴的样子，又不会哭又不会叫，我宁愿……”

朴珍荣没有生气，这种摆明是激怒他的话在他听来也是幼稚得可爱，他褪下男孩的裤子，把催情药抹在对方的下半身，他的笑容在王嘉尔看来是那么恐怖：“只要你会就好了。”

19

掰开男孩的臀瓣，把自己的东西挤进正在渴求的地方，他看着身下的人捂着自己的嘴巴不让呻吟溢出指缝。提起对方的腰，朴珍荣扯开王嘉尔的手，恶狠狠道：“出声啊，不要让你最喜欢的事情变成折磨。”

王嘉尔眼前是一片迷蒙的色彩，就像被打了麻醉，光怪陆离的景象全都出现了，他仍保持着清醒却无法看清眼前的朴珍荣，他喘息着：“你…你给我用的是什么……”

回应他的只是朴珍荣的耸动，少年不知不觉练得一身肌肉，和之前文雅的样子差了很多，不过王嘉尔也的确没有看过他的裸体，只觉得眼前的人很合他的口味，便拉过对方的脖子，习惯性地落下亲吻。朴珍荣捏着他的下颚把他再次嵌入床垫，他们在林在范的床上，履行最荒唐的成人礼。

即使被欲望熏染得情迷意乱，王嘉尔的眼神依然透着亮光，他追着朴珍荣的眼睛，探寻一直以来对方献给他又被挥霍的爱意。蓝色的，黄色的，绿色的，黑色的，最终是一片红色，从朴珍荣微张的嘴唇，漆黑的眼眸里透出来。而王嘉尔全身都覆盖着粉色，他伸出胳膊再次搂住流着汗的少年，去听对方胸膛下的心脏是否也剧烈地跳动着，叙述着红色的爱意。

朴珍荣再次掐着他的脖子把他扯开，浓的化出水的目光看向呻吟的男孩，他扳着对方的膝盖，把自己送到更深的地方。

“晚了。”朴珍荣听到自己的声音。男孩只是夹紧自己的后穴，随着心跳一动一动地渴望着属于朴珍荣的精液。窒息在性爱里是无法缺少的，它让心脏在那段时间里重金属乐般奏响，像是从悬崖上坠落。朴珍荣此刻是真实的想掐死他。

“够了。”男人的声音把他们二人惊醒，他从一旁的沙发上站起来，走向交尾般的年轻人。可不是两只蝴蝶么，足够脆弱，动辄要死要活的。男人的靠近终于让王嘉尔感到了害怕，他握着朴珍荣的手腕，满眼的哀求。少年垂着眼睛，把男孩拉起来，这个动作无疑是欢迎男人的加入。

“不，不要……”他被进入得更深，透亮的眼睛也被眼泪遮住了，他不敢看年长的男人，只是当那双带着茧子的手抚上他露在空气里皮肤时开始颤抖。

男人的须后水味道非常好闻，几乎是每次的靠近都会让王嘉尔深吸一口气，把那清爽的味道吸入脾肺。但此时这股味道夹杂着尼古丁，争先恐后地窜入他的鼻腔，渗入他的毛孔，把朴珍荣留下的味道完全覆盖。这就像是年长的男人的占有欲。

吻着怀里男孩的耳朵，伸出舌头探进他的耳窝，让男孩发出动人的呻吟。也许是在林在范面前演习惯了，他本能地表现出乖巧的一面，直到林在范的手指抚摸到下面相连的地方。

他的一只手被面前的少年牵着，另一只手则被男人包在手心里，此刻便挣开握着朴珍荣的手，想要逃开。王嘉尔呢喃着求饶的话语，朴珍荣撩开他的刘海去看他的眼睛，身下却不留情面地顶了几下。

“小妈不会是第一次被两个人操吧。”擦了擦男孩脸上的汗水，朴珍荣的眼睛只剩下黑色，“嘘，不会很疼的。”

林在范的增加了两根手指，男孩便只能抽泣着，说不出讨饶的话了。年长的男人冷笑道：“这就坚持不住了？”

“呜，嘉嘉会听话的…您不要再把嘉嘉送给别人了……”

“他怎么是别人，他可是我最爱的儿子。”

所以当男人和自己“最爱”的儿子一起操王嘉尔时，男孩哭得更凶了。骗人呢，朴珍荣心里想着，自己的父亲比起他来更爱多情的男孩，而男孩比起他来则更爱专制的男人。

比起朴珍荣的成人礼，这更像是他们对男孩的惩罚。王嘉尔哭的时候更好看了，男人的手去抚慰男孩的前端，冰冷的戒指刺激得男孩一个激灵，男人就对着他的耳朵笑，刮开他挺翘的鼻子上的汗珠。

王嘉尔像是从水里打捞出来的鸟，每根羽毛都湿漉漉的，连带着眼睛。比起催情的药水更要命的是两人的夹击，王嘉尔被操地伸出舌头。林在范不会允许男孩在床上有除他命令之外的举动，所以当男孩扭动着腰肢时，狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股。朴珍荣的指甲绕着男孩粉色的乳晕扣刮着，当男孩震颤时便扣进乳珠中间的缝隙。这些都太超过了，男孩失神地想。

这也是他和林在范第一次用这种姿势做爱，王嘉尔又迷迷糊糊想到。没有人满意他的走神，自己的身下被撑开到最大，当不知是谁的手指再次抚摸那一处时，他发出一声惊叫。

你该说什么？说点什么，让他们都开心的……

拉过那只手讨好地亲吻，用舌头舔遍每一根手指，他一边流着眼泪一边笑着，脑袋里突然出现一头金发的男孩，对他说他真丢人。是啊，他眼睛焦距在房间的角落里，用颤抖的嘴唇讨好一前一后的父子俩，：“请，请好好享用嘉嘉吧。”

前后两具胸膛贴的他那么紧，让他那么热，肚子涨涨的，像是要把他刨开。他嘴里不自主地开始絮絮叨叨，好像男人的精液带着酒气，让他醉得死在春晖里。

“我错了，我再也不敢了……”

“我不要了，太多了……”

“求求你，珍荣啊，救救我吧……”

“林先生，在范哥，daddy，求您了，我会听话的……”

“…………”

“我爱你……”

20

“舒服么？”

“嗯……舒服……”他的眼里终于没有光了，被操熟的男孩躺在男人的怀里，经过激烈的性事居然呈现出几番丰腴的少妇般的美感。他终于不再是不会被玷污的人了，而朴珍荣承认他非常喜欢王嘉尔不那么干净的模样。少年射在男孩的肚子上，男人则射在男孩的肚子里。

朴珍荣再次带虔诚的爱意亲吻王嘉尔红色的嘴唇，他知道这是他们最后一次接吻。林在范则摘下自己无名指上的戒指，戴在男孩的手上，吻着他的手指。王嘉尔点着自己的嘴唇盯着自己的手，无声地笑了。

王嘉尔是在天上飞的鸟，最恨束缚，停留在一棵树上几天便会死去。而狠心的猎人和他养的流着口水的猎犬爱着他漂亮的羽毛，不惜他烂在泥里，也要吃光他的肉，再做成精致的标本。

“你还能去哪里呢？”闻着男人身上的香气，他看见少年对着他做口型，“你逃不掉的。”

End


End file.
